Saiou And Edo's Wedding
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Title says it all basically! I do not own Yugioh GX or the song in the first chapter! Rated for later chapters! Saiou x Edo! R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Wedding

GX – GX

_'Today is the day!'_ Saiou thought as he looked at himself wearing the tradition kimono in the mirror. _'My God, I am so worried, but at the same time… I'm really ecstatic!'_ He thought. _'I love Edo with all my heart, and after today… absolutely _no_ one is _ever_ gonna be able to touch his sweet, soft, angel-like skin but me! Not that I'd really ever let anyone in the first place!'_

-- With Edo in his room --

_'Today is the day! I know I told myself that I wouldn't get nervous, but I can't help it! Grr! I've got nothing to be worried about! I love Saiou, and he loves me! We're gonna be together forever! So I have absolutely nothing to worry about!'_ Edo thought as he was also looking at himself in the mirror dressed in a kimono as well. _'Oh, but what if I make fool of myself? Like… what if I trip while walking down the aisle or say something wrong? Would Saiou be embarrassed too or would he just laugh at me?'_ He thought, and then shook his head. "No. I am not going to be thinking those kinds of thoughts on the most important day of my life!" Edo told himself, firmly.

"Not going to be thinking what thoughts?" Someone asked, and Edo looked to see his twin sister, Haruko standing in the doorway wearing a girl's kimono.

"Oh… I keep thinking that I'm gonna make a total fool of myself, but I told myself that I'm not going to be thinking those thoughts!"

"That's good!" Haruko said, then closed the door all the way and walked up to her brother. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them. "That's a good boy!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Saiou, you can't come in here!" Haruko said as she moved in front of Edo.

"It's not Saiou." Mizuchi said as she opened the door.

"Oh. It's you, Mizuchi. What's going on?" Haruko said as she calmed herself.

"The preacher said that he was ready to start the ceremony. So, Saiou and I will see you two out there in the wedding hall in 10 minutes." Mizuchi said before closing the door.

"Well, you heard the woman! Get the rest of those bad thoughts out of your head so you can go out there and marry the man you love!"

"Thank you, Haruko." Edo said with a kind smile.

"Then, after the wedding… and the party of course, you two go to the honeymoon suite and… fuck like sex-crazed bunnies!" Haruko added. (A/N: Melody (aka Haruko) really has said that line before!)

Edo sweat dropped and asked, "…Why didn't I see that coming?"

-- In the wedding hall --

For the actual marriage part of the ceremony, only close relatives, the preacher, and the couple of course can be in the wedding hall. So, the only people who were in there were Saiou, Edo, Mizuchi, Haruko, and the preacher. They had already finished all the long – almost pointless – parts of the wedding, and now, all that was left to do was the vows.

"Alright." The preacher said. "Groom, Saiou, you marry this man and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?

"Hai, chikaimasu." Saiou replied. (A/N: That means 'Yes, I promise' in Japanese!)

"Bride, Edo, you marry this man and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Hai, chikaimasu." Edo replied also.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Saiou, you may now kiss your husband." The preacher said.

Saiou and Edo just smiled at each other before Saiou leaned down and kissed Edo who kissed back just as much.

By now, Haruko and Mizuchi were jumping up and down in a circle, squealing and singing 'We're sisters! We're sisters!'.

"Now… off to the party!" Haruko yelled, and they all ran out, happily.

-- Outside --

When they got outside, they saw all their friends already there and waiting for them. Of course, since it was tradition that the family introduces the new couple to the friends before any of the friends saw them, Mizuchi and Haruko were the only two outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Mizuchi called, which caught everyone's attention.

"We want to introduce…" Haruko said.

"The new happily married couple, Edo and Saiou Takuma!" They both said and everyone cheered as they both opened the doors to show Saiou and Edo kissing, which made all the girls start giggling and squealing. Saiou was the one who stopped the kiss and pulled away only to notice everyone looking at them. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then, after Edo got out of the dreamy haze he had after the kiss and noticed too, he blushed.

"Hey! Save some lovin' for the honeymoon! Right now… it's party time!" Haruko said.

So, Haruko, Mizuchi, Edo, and Saiou joined all their friends and the party started.

-- Half an hour later --

"Alright, everyone!" Haruko said as she stood on a chair so everyone could see her. "It's about time for the dancing to start, and we all know that the first dance is for the couple only! So, let the dance begin!" She said, then went to the stereo and waited until everyone was off the dance floor except for the couple, then played their wedding song.

Saiou and Edo started to dance to the music, slowly.

_**Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**Look into your heart you will find  
**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time all the way**_

_**(Music break)**_

_**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you**_

_**Yeah, I'd die for you**_

_**Ya know its true  
Everything I do I do it for you**_

_**(Music until the end)**_

Once the music ended, everyone started cheering.

Saiou leaned in and whispered in Edo's ear, "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No. That was… magical." Edo whispered back.

"That was beautiful!" Haruko said. "Now… let's let everyone else have a turn dancing, huh?" She asked, then started another song and everyone else started dancing.

GX – GX

Don't worry, people! There's more coming your way soon! ...Don't kill me for not adding more to this chappy!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Honeymoon

GX – GX

-- That night --

Edo and Saiou were now in front of the door that led to the honeymoon suite.

"You ready?" Saiou asked. "I mean… are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Edo said, smiling.

Saiou smiled back, gently before unlocking the door and carrying Edo into the room, bridal style. He plopped Edo down on the bed, then ran back to the door to lock it, and then ran back and jumped on the bed next to Edo.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what any person would do on their honeymoon."

"And what's that?"

"I'm gettin' ready for some lovin'!" Saiou said with a smirk as he undid and took off the sash that was tied around his waist.

Edo lay down and smirked back. "Horny bastard!"

Saiou just laughed. "Yes, but I am _your_ horny bastard now!"

"Well, you horny bastard… you're just gonna have to wait to get some lovin'." Edo said, and Saiou's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"I'm hungry." Was Edo's simple response.

"Hungry?" Saiou asked.

"Yeah. You know like… I need food." He said.

Saiou just laughed and shook his head, playfully. "What about some room service? If I order it for you to eat… will you still be unavailable?"

"You're really sex-crazed right now, aren't you?"

"You said yourself that I'm a horny bastard!" Saiou said with a smirk.

Edo blushed and smirked back. "Well, if that's the case, then my stomach will just have to wait." He said, and then sat up to kiss his husband. Once he broke the kiss he said, "On second thought… I'm not really even hungry. I just wanted to play hard to get."

"I knew you weren't."

"You did?"

"Yes. I saw you at the party, you know? You were eating so much food it looked like you hadn't eaten in a long time."

"Well, I hadn't eaten anything since the other day. I was so nervous about somehow messing up the wedding, but since that was behind me, I could finally eat something."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Because you wanna have sex?" Edo guessed.

"I prefer the term 'making love', and no. I just don't want you to starve yourself."

Edo smiled and kissed his husband again before saying, "I'm glad you love me that much."

"Edo, if I didn't love you that much than I wouldn't have married you, now would I?"

"No, I suppose not."

"You suppose not?"

He grinned up at his husband; he relished that word. "Nothing, koi. Just do your job you're given to do tonight and every morning, afternoon, and evening for the rest of your life." Edo lay back down on the bed, staring up at him with twinkling eyes.

Saiou tilted his head the slightest in confusion. "And what job would that be?"

Edo smiled. "Being my husband… and making thorough love to me."

The grin could not stop from forming on his lips. Saiou placed each of his hands on one side of Edo's head, his hands barely being able to touch the soft silver hair of his lover's that was spread out around his head. He had one knee on both sides of his lover's hips, giving him the chance to bend down more over him. Edo watched his movements closely. His deep blue eyes rose back up to stare at his face with a hazy lustful look hanging in them. Saiou breathed out. "Gods, you're beautiful."

He claimed his lips. He barely had to move forward anymore to reach those soft lips, seeing as their foreheads had been already touching. Now with his mouth covering over his lover's, he dived right into it by quickly running a tongue along the crease of Edo's lips. Edo sighed, allowing the tongue to enter his mouth and collide with his own. He held back his groan when Saiou suddenly pulled back from the kiss. Opening his eyes, he never even noticed he closed them; he stared back up with half-open eye lids at the face of his older lover.

A look hit hard in Saiou's eyes at watching his husband. Edo tilted his head the slightest at this but had no room to speak up from his lips once more being covered. Then there was nothing. But they came back. Then left. Again and again Saiou kissed his lips excitedly, some of the kisses being long enough for their tongues to once more meet, though others that were considered pecks. A rolling, deep moan came from his uncovered mouth from those hot lips now starting on his jaw line, going under his chin to down his neck.

"S-Saiou…" He had to breathe his name. As his moans came out, the name of his lover poured out as well. There was no holding back his sounds of pleasure with Saiou now suckling his nipples like that. The memory of the top of his kimono ever being taken off was nowhere in his thoughts. His mind only stayed focused on what Saiou was doing with his tongue-

He cried out, "Ahh! S…s…"

Saiou lifted his lips up from where they had been covering over Edo's hardening rosebuds, just after biting harshly on one of them. He looked down on his lover. His Edo has both eyes closed and breath falling hotly from his delicious mouth. He smiled. Moving back down, he brought the nipple into his mouth. Again a loud cry went throughout the room, soon lowering itself in between a quaking whine and soft moan. He relished in the beautiful sounds he could cause his husband to make. Trailing a tongue down from the perfectly hardened nipples, he left a trail of saliva going down to the dip-in of flesh on his lover's stomach.

Tracing a ring around the pale, creamy naval, he once more brought the pleads out of his lover. "Saiou!...Saiou!..." Precious music to his ears.

"Don't worry, my dear Edo," he dipped his tongue into the indentation. This time a loud gasp escaped from his silver-haired smaller. He flicked his tongue again with a teasing smile and pulled the slightest back. "I will soon have you crying my name so loud…" He leaned all the way back up to his love's face, head bent to whisper in their ear. "…That everyone back in the lobby will hear your harmonist cries." A quick lick to the shell of his ear.

Edo's eyes creased barely open, dark blue eyes slipping over to look at him. "…Saiou…"

"Shh… save your energy for the fun stuff." His hands trailed back down to place them right on cream hips, right at the waistband of the bottom of the boy's traditional kimono. "May I?" Saiou asked.

Edo nodded and whispered. "Yes."

Saiou smiled and kissed Edo's neck before pulling the bottom of the kimono down. Then he whispered in Edo's ear, "I'm proud of you, Edo. I can only imagine how scary this must be for you."

Edo wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck and whispered, "I trust you, Saiou. That's why I'm forgetting my fear and letting you do this."

Edo's words brought tears to Saiou's violet eyes, and he couldn't hold back a small sob.

"Saiou… what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just that… I'm so happy that you trust me enough. I can tell that this is scary for you and yet you still have enough trust in me to let me do it. I'm just really happy!" Saiou whispered before kissing Edo gently. As he kissed his husband, he pulled down the bottom of his kimono and kissed Edo a little more roughly. Then, he pulled away and looked into Edo's eyes and leaned down to whisper in Edo's ear. "I promise you, Edo… this will be the best time of your life. I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered and kissed Edo's earlobe, gently.

Edo then gave a cry that was between a moan and a whimper as he felt a long, slim finger being pushed into him. "S…Saiou." He whispered.

"Shh." Saiou whispered. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

Edo whimpered a little again when he felt Saiou start to leave openmouthed kisses his neck. He grasped the top of Saiou's kimono and practically ripped it off him.

"Impatient, are we, my little Edo-koi?" Saiou whispered, playfully.

"I…I can't h-help it." Edo stuttered from the passion and hormones rushing through his body as Saiou continued to tease his neck. "I want you… now."

Saiou chuckled. "Patience, love, patience." He whispered. Saiou then entered another finger into Edo to stretch him further. "Just relax." He whispered as he started to move his fingers in and out and Edo moaned a bit. Saiou added yet another finger and continued to move them in and out and Edo moaned louder.

Edo panted and moaned as he continued to feel wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. Suddenly, the pleasure stopped and he whined at the emptiness only to feel something hard enter him, slowly. "Ah!" Edo whined as he threw his head back, now feeling both pleasure and pain.

"Shh." Saiou once again whispered. "I know it hurts, but it'll be alright. Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered, and Edo did so before he felt Saiou slide deeper and deeper into him until he was all the way in. Saiou stayed in that position until Edo gave an approving nod and he started moving in and out.

"Oh Saiou!" Edo moaned, loudly. "Saiou! Saiou! …S…Saiou!" He moaned louder and louder with each thrust.

"I love you, Edo." Saiou whispered and moaned as he continued to move in and out of his husband's body.

Within a few minutes, Edo felt his climax coming on. "Saiou!" He cried and Saiou reached down to receive the liquid. Then once it was done, Saiou brought his hand to his mouth and drank it in.

The taste alone set him off, and he found himself cumming into Edo.

Then, he collapsed beside his husband on the bed and they panted until they both got their breath back.

"That was… wow!" Edo said, breathlessly.

"I know!" Saiou replied. "Now… let's get some sleep, huh?"

"Yes. Let's!" Edo said, happily and cuddled into Saiou's chest before they both fell asleep.

GX – GX

Most of this chapter was Shia Ghost's work!

Still more to come soon!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
